


【德哈】德哈24h没什么不可以

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *ooc就ooc反正也不属于我*Lofter ID：祎浔一人撑起24h没什么不可以！我可以！牛逼不！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 316





	【德哈】德哈24h没什么不可以

1：00

“梅林，你坐班有精力可我今天刚出完任务好困啊，你快点……”

“明天不是放假吗？”

“那也不能被你干到大半夜！”

“我们都一周没有做……”

“嗯……死秃头别顶那里！”

“哈利你好凶哦，你不爱我了……”

“唔别弄我……爱爱爱爱爱！我让你爱个够！”

哈利翻身，怒把德拉科骑在身下。

2：00

“爱够了吗？”

“够了宝贝，哈利亲爱的达令我最爱你了……”

“爱够了就去睡沙发吧。”

德拉科被赶到客厅里，连床被子都没来得及拿。

幸亏及时抢救出他的魔杖。

3：00

德拉科悄悄地对着卧室门锁念：“阿拉霍洞开。”

然后溜到床上把哈利抱进怀里。

哈利迷迷糊糊地滚进熟悉的怀抱，继续沉睡。

4：00

哈利一脚踢开德拉科，把被子卷过来压在身下。

德拉科梦到自己幻影移形失败，出现在南极的冰川上。

5：00

德拉科还梦见了企鹅。

企鹅变成了白鼬。

6：00

“你怎么不盖被子呀……为什么在发抖？”

哈利半醒半睡地给德拉科盖好被子，把他拉进自己的怀里捂着。

7：00

最终还是变成德拉科抱着哈利睡。

德拉科梦见自己突然钻进一个山洞里，抱住一只软乎乎热烘烘的乖狮子。

8：00

哈利起来上了个厕所，顺便把昨晚落在地上的套丢进洗手间的垃圾桶。

没睡醒，钻回德拉科的怀里继续睡。

9：00

哈利彻底清醒，起床洗漱，泡咖啡，煎蛋煎培根，烤面包，倒牛奶。

10：00

“都10点了你还不起床！早餐都凉了！”

“我困……”

“谁让你昨晚要搞到半夜！”

“我被白鼬追了十公里……”

“什么？”

“你昨晚肯定抢我被子了……”

哈利思索两秒，突然安静。

“今天就呆在家里，起那么早干嘛，陪我再睡会儿……”

沉默中的哈利一晃神，又被扯进被窝。

11：00

这次轮到德拉科上厕所，洗漱，丢了个刚用过的套。

然后心满意足地揽着哈利去餐厅吃凉了的早餐。

12：00

“你是巫师！怎么能懒成这样？！”

哈利翻了个白眼，挥着魔杖加热了早餐和咖啡。

13：00

德拉科又想把哈利拐进卧室里，被哈利一巴掌拍开。

“能不能找点别的事情做？！”

“什么事？”

“……”

“陪我去调制魔药？”

“……回卧室吧。”

14：00

哈利从床上爬起来后，决定直到今天晚上睡觉前，坚决不能再踏进卧室一步。

15：00

德拉科召唤出两把火弩箭三代，问哈利去不去后花园里打魁地奇。

“梅林，你终于愿意到户外运动。”

“还有一种户外运动我也十分感兴趣。”

“球棒在我手上，闭嘴。”

16：00

“今天运动量有些过大。”

德拉科一手撑着腰，一手支着飞天扫把。

“你这是用腰过度，活该。”

哈利翻了个白眼，嘲讽地笑着把闪了腰的德拉科搀扶进屋里。

17：00

德拉科趴在沙发上，指挥哈利调配治疗魔药。

“无花果皮三克，跳跳根两克，龙胆汁两毫升……不是两克！两毫升！静置五分钟，不要搅拌！……你还是用治疗魔咒吧。”

德拉科叹气。

“阿拉夫……不对，是夫，不是无……手腕轻抖不是向下压腕，轻抖！不是抬手！你认真一点这可是你老公的腰……”

18：00

“要不我联系一下斯内普教授让他给你寄一瓶魔药？”

哈利诚恳地提出建议。

“……你想死吗？”

“不想。”

“我也不想。”

德拉科咬牙切齿地打了个寒颤。

19：00

“或者我让赫敏过来？”

哈利再次诚恳地提出建议。

“而且我饿了，你再不让我治，我就自己先去吃饭。”

20：00

赫敏带着罗恩，还有他们两岁的女儿罗丝一起出现在壁炉里。

一副拖家带口来看热闹的嘴脸。

罗恩抱着女儿幸灾乐祸了几句，就被哈利拖去厨房做饭。

赫敏好不容易才收住了笑容。

然后花了三分钟学会治疗魔咒，治好了德拉科。

21：00

“你怎么什么都会？”德拉科难得夸了她一句。

“那也不是。”赫敏虚心地笑起来，“我就不会在家里打个魁地奇还把自己腰给打坏了……你们真的在打魁地奇吗？”

德拉科气竭，趴在沙发上不想起来。

22：00

哈利和两位死党喝酒聊天，德拉科拿着块没吃完的餐前面包逗小女宝。

逗了半天他回头问哈利：“你是罗丝教父，她应该称我什么？”

“……教母？”

思考良久的罗恩，认真地抢答。

23：00

罗恩一家被德拉科赶进了壁炉。

临走前，德拉科把前不久买的玩具魔杖塞进睡着的小女娃怀里。

“马尔福！第一根魔杖应该由我送给女儿！”罗恩大叫起来。

赫敏一巴拍开罗恩，替女儿说了句谢谢。

24：00

哈利终于再次躺到床上，德拉科的手又摸了过来。

“你不是吧？”哈利目瞪口呆，“腰才刚好。”

德拉科死心不改：“明天还是周末。”

“但是已经12点，我困！”

哈利挣扎半天，身后没了动静，他回头看，德拉科已经睡着。

“……我怎么找了这么个傻子？”

哈利感叹一声，然后钻进了德拉科的怀中。

两个人一起入睡。

彩蛋——

5：20

南极里为什么会有白鼬？

来不及思考，德拉科就被白鼬追着跑了几公里，寒风如刀锋一般划过，冻得他全身发抖。

6：05

“又做噩梦了吗？一切都过去了。”

哈利握住德拉科干净的左手臂，闭着眼落下一个吻。

7：31

毕竟这是他们两个最喜欢的姿势。

13：14

德拉科倒是没有继续动手动脚，而是抱着哈利看了部电影。

看到一半时两个人头靠着头一起睡着。

——TBC——


End file.
